


Before You Die

by rarcoryn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarcoryn/pseuds/rarcoryn
Summary: As if things couldn't get any crazier with zombies and creatures rooming around what seemed to be an abandoned mansion, there were catacombs beneath the building holding dark secrets and monsters. And if that wasn't enough for Chris, his former Captain was going to make his nightmare more real.





	Before You Die

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2007 and found it in an archived site I had. My apologies but I haven't read it over or proof read it. I've just posted it as is. If I get the chance, I might freshen it up some day.

The stairs leading down looked damp and deteriorated as if they had been there for a million years. He pushed the gates open after placing in both Umbrella medallions into the appropriate indents on the gate itself and it granting him access. Descending the stairs, Chris looked around at his surroundings. The walls were yellow from age and the lights were flickering from bad connections. Insects crawled in and out of their nests and water dripped from cracks in the ceiling.

Turning the corner, the room’s design changed into the walls of an underground cave, as if someone had dug it out. The concrete floor became long blanks of wood held up by support beams that went from one side of the cave to the other. The room was rather narrow and if any of these planks snapped, he’d probably fall to his death. He couldn’t see the bottom, but he was sure if he did fall, it’d be there at some point.

“Who dug this thing?” He murmured to himself as he descended in to the cave. Small flickering candles lit his path as a small draft breezed around him. More water was leaking from the cracks, splashing on the walls as they dripped down.

At the end was a rotting wooden door. How someone managed to build this he wasn’t sure, but it had to be for something important, or bad. He didn’t want to waste time pondering on the logic of the structure and creation of the place; he just hoped it would lead to some kind of exit or to some of his team mates.

The next room was back to solid rock underneath his feet; made the marksman feel somewhat more at easy than running over bottomless-looking pits. He stalked forward and approached the ladder in the room As he got closer, he heard the sounds of gunshots echoing up from below.

‘Someone’s down there…’

Grabbing the top bars on the ladder and placing his feet on the steal bars below, he started to descend the metal frame quickly until he was at the bottom. He noticed a familiar teammate stepping backwards as he continued to fire.

“You’re a bit of a mess-up.”

‘Wesker…’

The S.T.A.R.S. captain started to reload his gun as he noticed Chris come off the ladder. He quickly fired a fresh clip into his handgun and started to fire again. “Chris!” he shouted to his comrade. “Take a piece of the action!”

Taking out his own handgun, Chris took aim at what Wesker was firing at. It was Lisa; the young girl who had been experimented on which all the papers and files have spoke about throughout the mansion. She had caused him a few troubles along the way, but he knew it wasn’t her fault. It was the virus that ravaged her body and mutilated her humanity. It was Umbrella’s twisted experiments that had cause this innocent girl to become this hideous creature.

He fire two shots after each other. The first one hit her in the left shoulder, the second puncturing a hole in her left cheek. Within seconds of them being shot, her body work quickly and regenerated the wounds back to flesh, healing her almost instantly. Chris has noticed this from the previous encounter; she was most probably invincible at this state. Nothing that him or the Captain fired on her seemed to slow her in her path.

As she let out a scream almost resembling a child trying to imitate the sound of a tiger, she jumped at them. Wesker ran forwards as Chris dived, just missing one of the tentacles that lashed about her body. As she landed, he scrambled to his feet and turned to face her, as she did him. He fired another shot as Wesker fired two. Still, she hardly flinched as the bullets just implanted into her dying body with no sign of discomfort.

“Damn’ it, nothing’s stopping her!” the marksman cried, his captain turning and nodding quickly in agreement.

“We’ll need to find another way; shooting her is just wasting ammo.”

Chris agreed as he slowly stepped back as Lisa stalked towards him, slowly as she dragged the heavy metal cuffs across the stone floor. He was nearing the edge of the floor, and behind him there was what seemed to be a bottomless pit. He didn’t dare look too far down as he’d lose his concentration with gazing into nothing. Lisa slowly crept closer to him and he kept a focus on her, ready for her to make her move so that he could make his.

And then it came.

With all the strength she had, Lisa took a swing at him, hefting the cuffs up and taking a swipe. As she did, he dived and rolled around her to avoid taking any damage from her fierce attack. While she missed Chris, Lisa struck a large stone that was behind the young man. There was a loud thud of metal hitting stone and a bit of rubble from the stone block hitting the floor. Another swipe and the creature knocked the whole stone over the edge and into the darkness below. It fell fast; pulling the chain that is was attached to completely off the hooks it was resting on. He could hear the snapping of chains as it was ripped from the huge stone tablet next to him when the other end of the chain had been attached to. The chain bounced off the stone floor before disappearing over the edge.

Getting up, the marksman scanned the room and saw a further three more stone objects, one at each other corner of the square platform they were on. He didn’t know why, but something told him to push them over. Without challenging that thought, he rushed to the stone in the northeast corner, giving him a slight distance from Lisa. He heard the shots from Wesker’s gun echo on the walls as he continued to fire on the monstrosity that obstructed their way to escape.

Another shot in the kneecap and the best howled as it fell to the floor on that knee. Wesker took a brief glance at Chris to see him pushing to the man pushing at the stone object in one of the corners of the platform. A second later he was back fixed on Lisa as she got up again and continued to stalk towards him.

“Chris, what are you doing?” he called to his team mate. Chris didn’t answer as he continued to push, knocking the stone over the edge, the metallic clank of the chain being dragged down over as well. As Wesker watched Chris run to the opposite stone behind him, Lisa screeched as she leaped over to where Chris was standing just a second ago.

‘She finds him a threat’ he thought. She could easily have attacked him and probably did some serious damage and perhaps knocked him down to his death at the bottom of this pit. But Chris seemed more of a danger to her than he is. Even with him being the one firing the shots into. An evil smile spread across his face before he continued to try and distract the monster from focusing on Chris. It wasn’t his time to die yet.

The third stone block toppled over the edge and do which left one to go, the one behind Wesker, Chris ran to where is captain was standing and the blond man acted as cover as Chris forced the heavy stone over the edge. He heard a few shots followed instantly by howls from Lisa before the stone slipped over and down the pit, dragging the chains attached to it with it. He stood up and turned around, just to here the faintest click of a lock being unlocked. The gates barring them from advancing beyond this room lifted, offering escape.

And as he was about to race for it, the there was a slight shudder was the top of the stone tablet in the middle of the room slid open. From inside the smell of death exploded out into the already dank air. It didn’t put him off that much as he had smelled it from all the creatures over the past several hours of being in this place. He heard Lisa cold dead feet slap up to the front of the coffin as she reached inside. He watched the biological terror picked out a skull, probably from a dead body that was placed inside what Chris now believed was a tomb.

“MMMOOOTTTHHH…EEEERRRRR……”

The sound of Lisa speaking was a deafening as it echoed around the room, bouncing from wall to wall. It was such a inhumane sound but at the same time it felt saddening. The two men watched as the monster turned around, still clutching the skill and made her way to the edge. Then, with no hesitation, Lisa leaped on the platform, howling as she plummeted into the darkness below. Wesker and Chris ran to where she had just been standing, both of them looking into the darkness below.

“What the…” Chris said, looking into the eternal darkness below. Wesker had turned and started to look at the coffin itself and its remains. He looked at the dead body, examining it roughly. It was obvious from decay she’d been here for a few years now, placed in this coffin after death. All that was seen was molded and rotten bone.

“This is Jessica,” he said to his team mate. Chris turned round to face Wesker.

“Her mother?”

Wesker nodded.

“It’s probably why she said ‘mother’ before she jumped into the abyss, in a possible bizarre display of closure,” Wesker explained as he pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose. “By the looks of things, I doubt that we’ll be seeing her again.”

Chris had nothing to say, just thoughts. How a fourteen year old girl was kidnapped with her mother to force her father to work. How she was tested with the T-virus which mutilated her into this monster that they just watched end her own suffering. From what he had read in the files scattered across the mansion, she had been experimented on numerous of times and survived each one. And because she was immune to any attacks, she continued to live and lurk around the Spencer Estate. It was disgusting what had happened to her, but now the girl could rest in peace.

“We should move on,” Chris said, finally speaking. He didn’t know what to expect when he got up those stairs. He hoped for just a clean straight path out of this nightmare but he knew he was wishing for too much.

“Chris?” Wesker called to the marksman as he was about to head towards the stairs. “Come take a look at this…”

Approaching Wesker, he took a glance over the coffin, trying to see what had sparked the man’s interest. “What is it?”

“You.”

Without having the time to react, Chris felt a cold hard punch to his face, hitting him square in the jaw. He stumbled back, slightly stunned for a few seconds, giving Wesker the perfect opportunity to move in. The blond quickly grabbed the other man’s arm and twisted it up behind his back. Chris let out a painful cry as he dropped his gun, clattering on the stone floor. The strain of his arm being yanked in a direction it wasn’t suppose to go caused Chris to retaliate, trying to get free.

“What are you doing?!” he yelled at his captain, only to be given a further yank on his arm, causing more pain as it was pushed a bit further up his back. Chris swore he could feel the bones creaking, ready to break.

“There’s a chance you might die in here…” Wesker smirked as he pushed Chris forward, forcing the younger man to bend over the stone coffin. “And I thought I’d have you before that happened.”

“Have me?” Chris grunted, trying to push himself up and Wesker off him. He took note of the sudden abnormal increase in Wesker’s strength. No human was as strong as what Wesker was now. He didn’t have budge at Chris’ struggles as he held him perfectly in place. The older man pressed against Chris then lent over till his lips were not far of Chris’ ear. Chris could feel a bulge in Wesker’s pants pressing against his backside, and he didn’t want to even think of what Wesker meant.

“Don’t be so naive Chris,” Wesker chuckled as he slid the knife in Chris’ jacket out of it protective holster on his left shoulder and let it full to the floor. He didn’t want to take any chances of the marksman reaching for the weapon at any point. He then slid his hand round Chris’ waist till he found the slip for his belt. He was answered with a protest from the younger man as he grunted and started to wriggle, cursing him. “No point struggling, you’ll just hurt yourself more,” he warned as his placed more pressure on Chris’ twisted arm. Within seconds, the belt was unclipped and the button on his pants was undone. Wesker slid the zip down and as he did, he hand slipped into Chris’ pants and fondled the man through his boxers.

“Son of a…” Chris grunted again as he felt Wesker’s hand in his pants. The older man still had a tight grip on him and he couldn’t do anything but be molested. He despised the captain’s assault on him but he couldn’t match the strength to fight him off. He felt his pants being slid down over his thighs until they dropped to the floor. Wesker moved a hand down over Chris’ firm buttocks, giving them a good grope, making Chris squirm more. “Get the fuck off, Wesker!” Chris growled through anger gritted teeth. Wesker simply ignored him as he took his hand away and brought it back down on Chris’ backside, smacking him on the cheek.

“You’re such a fine man, Chris…” Wesker said smirking as his fingers played on the waistband of Chris’ boxers. Gripping the elastic, Wesker pulled them down slowly until Chris’ backside was exposed. Chris let rip with some insults but again Wesker paid no attention to them. He grabbed Chris’s free hand and placed it atop of the other one he had. There was no force instead due to him being stronger than Chris, and he smiled as he heard the young man cry in pain as the arm was twisted up his back like the other. He crossed them both over and held Chris at the wrist, stopping him from moving.

Wesker bent down until one of his knees was on the floor. His other foot stayed on the floor, balancing him as his free hand roamed Chris backside. It felt smooth and warm as he kneed the flesh in front of him. He could hear Chris cursing under his breath but even with him being on his knees he could still hold a good grip on the younger man. As much as causing Chris paid would be fun, to humiliate him was even more fun as it would last longer. He could just dive right in, screw him and get it over with, but to humiliate him would have a longer more psychological effect on the young man.

With his left hand holding Chris down, his right hand parted Chris cheeks, exposing the tight entrance of the young man. He could feel Chris struggle more than before. With no hesitation to the man’s pleas, Wesker moved in, his tongue flicking over the smooth puckered flesh. A second and a third followed and the struggling stopped. He felt Chris shiver slightly, more than likely for the pleasure he would be experiencing. The young man was probably confused by what was happening.

Wesker continued to lap away at Chris’ backside, his free hand still groping on the marksman’s buttocks, listening to the muffled moans from his captive. He stopped the groping and reached round to find what he expected to find. Chris was full aroused, supporting a full erection in his boxers.

Chris tried to hold in the moans has he felt Wesker’s hand wrap around his hard cock and slowly slide up and down the shaft, masturbating him. He felt disgusted as shiver sparked throughout his body, causing pleasure sensations. He was being molested by another guy and his body was enjoying it, no matter how much he wished he didn’t.

“Wesker… s-stop…” he asked, trying to sound fierce and angry through the bliss. He sounded more like a weak guy begging than anything remotely threatening. He began to struggle again, but couldn’t help feeling his knees buckle as Wesker’s tongue dived deeper into him. His hands turned into fist as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to wish this away. It was degrading and humiliating that Wesker could make him feel so good in such a sordid way.

The blond pulled back and smirked as he stood upright again. Taking a single finger put a generous amount of saliva on his finger and brought it down to Chris’s backside. He took a few seconds to take aim at the prize he was looking for. Chris shot a look at Wesker as the older man’s finger pressed against the tight ring before it open and slipped around his finger. Chris let out a cringe of pain as he felt Wesker enter him. It might only have been his finger, but it damn sure hurt as hell.

Slowly, at first, Wesker started to pull his finger in and out of Chris. It didn’t take long for the speed to increase and for another finger to slip in, making Chris suffer more. The two fingers stretched the young officer open, and by this time Wesker had already undone his own pants and had removed his dick from his underwear, jacking slowly as he prepared Chris. He continued to let his finger push and pull from Chris’ backside, loosing the man as much as he could; Chris was tense and probably rather scared and angry, far from relaxed. It would still hurt the marksman one way or another.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, Wesker spat onto his fingers. He felt the liquid slide over his fingers as he brought it down to his cock before placing his hand round the shaft, lubing it up. Another glob of saliva and he was ready as he slipped it over the tip of his erection. By this time, Chris had put all his strength into trying to free himself but Wesker still didn’t budge. Placing a firm holding hand on of Chris’ butt cheeks, he held the man as still as he could as he maneuvered forward. The head of his cock found the entrance to Chris, and with an evil grin on his face, Wesker pushed in.

His face distorted to the face of pain as Chris felt Wesker push into him. Slowly he felt Wesker’s cock fill him bit by bit. The pain he felt was probably one of the worst feelings that was ever inflicted on him, apart from all the monster bites and scratches. He felt violated and humiliated that he couldn’t fight this other man off from performing these sex acts on him. Once he had fully initially pushed himself all the way inside, Chris closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as Wesker started to slowly pull in and out off him, sliding then pushing back in, getting a slow rhythm.

A wide grin quickly grew on his face as the blond slowly slid in and out of his captive, his pace increasing ever so as Chris become more accessible. His pace quickened and he felt the warmth quickly envelop his manhood, making him breathe heavier from the pleasurable feelings that ran around his body. His eyes fixed on the back of Chris’ head and he grin winder, as if he could see the discomfort that painted Chris’ face just by looking at the back of the brunette’s head. His free hand slipped down to Chris’ side and his fingers slotted themselves around the marksman’s hips, allowing him to pull himself into the marksman, a little harder ad and little faster. Listening, Wesker could just hear the uncontrolled gasps and means from Chris; he knew the young officer didn’t want this, but he couldn’t ignore the gratification from having his ass fucked. Wesker was sure with each thrust he was hitting the spot that was causing Chris such bliss, and this satisfied him even more, to think that Chris was moaning unwillingly.

The marksman felt embarrassed and his cheeks showed his humiliation. He couldn’t stop it; with every thrust into him he moaned, feeling pleasure source around his bowels flutter to several parts on his body. Wesker was making him enjoy this wither he liked it or not. He had noticed Wesker’s grip on him had tightened slightly, the speed had become faster and the thrusts became harder. He heard the blond grunt as he slammed into him continuously, the sounds echoing throughout the cavern.

Wesker let out a moan as he felt himself reach his orgasm, his cock pulsing as he started to shoot inside Chris. He pulled himself right inside, feeling his arousal buried right into Chris, feeling the other man’s ass cheeks pressed around the base of his manhood. The brunette gave out a soft cry as he felt himself being filled by the older man. Wesker gave a chuckled as he pulled back, pulling himself free from Chris. He stood back, letting go of his captive has he began to get himself ready again. Chris wanted to push himself up, but he felt to ashamed to. Je couldn’t even look at Wesker. He didn’t want this but he couldn’t help but feeling violated.

“I’ll let you sort yourself out,” Wesker smirked as he turned and walked away, out the exit where Lisa had came from. “See you in hell, if you make it.”

Chris gritted his teeth in anger. Wesker would pay for this.

In hell.

....

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
